Guilt & Grief Love & Peace
by HW19
Summary: "I'm going to be a hero. I'll make lots of money, so my parents can finally rest easy!" If only her life was that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER WARNING**

This fan-fiction has spoilers from future arcs past season 3 so please don't read if you choose to stay as an anime-only.

This fan-fiction, for the most part, stays faithful to the canon story-line, so I hope the highlights of my writing would be the character interactions more so than the plot itself.

**DISCLAIMERS**

The original My Hero Academia story belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.

The cover image is from the anime

The lullaby is Isabella's Lullaby from The Promised Neverland

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Ochaco Uraraka: Origin **

The sound and stench of burning flesh and blood engulfed her body. The pain of being burned alive by Hell's flames will forever be excruciating and eternally nostalgic.

_"That is my punishment."_

The ground beneath her quaked from the pounding fist of her enraged hero. She can make out the distinct sounds of breaking bones and splattering flesh.

_"This is my brother's punishment."_

She tries to move but nothing happens. She tries to speak but no voice is heard. She wonders if she still has a body left. As her consciousness fades away, her final thought and emotion were that of guilt and grief.

_"Tenko..."_

* * *

A young girl abruptly wakes up to the heavy smell of blood and insufferable heat. Too frightened to move she softly sings the lullaby.

The lullaby causes her night-terror to release its hold. Slowly her body stops trembling and the stench of blood caging her dissipates. Finally able to move, the young girl curls herself in and desperately holds onto the warmth and faithfulness that is the lullaby.

"Another night terror," she choked as tears begin to fall from her tried expression.

Often she's plagued by night-terrors which she can never recall, leaving behind only its terror when she wakes up. Despite the anxiety that comes from not remembering...deep down she knew she was better off not knowing.

She rubs her tears away. "_At least this way, I can pretend like it never happened." _She then rolls over to face her nightstand and perched on top was her alarm clock. The current time was 5:59 am, a minute before she was due to wake up.

_"How wonderful." _Sighing her annoyance away the young girl forces herself out of bed and gets ready for the day.

Just before leaving her bedroom she stares at her reflection miserably. It was not her brown bob-cut that was the issue or her school uniform. And certainly not the cute pink gloves she wears to cover her fingerpads. It was her eyes. They were slightly swollen and red from her tears. It made the red hue in her dark brown eyes more prominent, giving her eyes the colour of dried blood.

_"Why didn't I hold back my tears like usual?" _The last thing she wanted was causing others to worry about her. She then thinks about the teachers and students. "_But then again, it's not like anyone will notice."_

_"Your eyes are like the colour of autumn leaves, my tea-child." _Her father's voice resonances within her heart. She smiles with content as she opens her bedroom door.

Continuing her morning routine, she walks the single stairway leading to the roof of the school building. At 6:45 am, she stands on the roof taking in the light breeze and soft sunlight of the early morning. The sight of the city, trees, and ocean before her was another way to comfort her heart beside the lullaby. It reminded her of what her Hero and many others were protecting with their lives.

_"Can't this moment last forever." _As soon as she wished that, the sun fully rose, marking the end to another sunrise and the start of a new day.

Taking one last look at the soothing scenery, she hesitantly turns towards the opened door behind her. The sunlight hasn't reached the door yet making the stairway resemblance a tunnel of darkness. A cruel manifestation of what she has to face inside the school; What she had to endure since her arrival to her new home.

And like always, she smiles to hide her pain just like her Hero. She reminds herself of the U.A. High Staff, the only five she genuinely loved to be with.

She had LunchRush's mochi sweets to look forward to today. She promised to help Ms. Chiyo with restocking the first-aid supplies. HoundDog is renovating his office to make it more welcoming and he wanted her input. 13 was going to show her the USJ facility later this week.

And this morning, she had her lessons with her father Mr. Nezu. He was taking time out of his already busy schedule to teach her the elementary school curriculum she's missed. At the moment she was in kindergarten and she'd hoped by the end of the year she would reach the fourth grade; The grade she's supposed to be in.

She knew she had so much to look forward too.

But as soon as she takes her first step she collapses onto her knees. Her shocked eyes turned into sad ones at the sight of her numb legs. She knew it. Her tiny body had enough. No longer could it bear the two-week-long pain she hid behind her smile.

The pain caused by the U.A. High teachers who completely ignored her and the students who wrongfully judged her.

_"__I'm a burden to everyone else. An eyesore. I want to keep trying All Might because you believe this place is the best for me. I want to keep trying for Mr. Nezu and the others...I really want to but-"_

Before the tears welled up in her eyes could fall, a white paw wipes her tears away.

The principal stared at his damp fur for a moment before looking back at his child. He knew right away she had another night-terror. And the only thing he could provide her was emotional support. There was nothing he or anyone else could do for her. In fear that tampering her mind would lead to a far greater tragedy than the life she currently has now. Yet those reasons did nothing to dampen his self-loathing. Especially when it took him this long to realize it wasn't just the night-terrors she been crying from.

_"She's becoming so much like you, dear old friend." _

The young girl continued to stare at her father unable to discern what he was thinking or feeling. All she could tell was that he was lost in thought. "Mr. Nezu?"

Her voice pulls him out of his trance. He looks at his child who wore a worried expression. He sighs away his troubled thoughts and gently places a paw on her head. "This is a bit unconventional but breakfast on the rooftop sounds quite lovely. Don't you agree?"

She gives a small but genuine smile. "Can LunchRush, Ms. Chiyo, 13 & HoundDog join too?"

"Of course." His voice filled with relief that he wasn't too late to make things right. _"Ochaco, I promise you everything will be okay from now on."_

* * *

Another school day has come to a close officially concluding the end of the first week of school. A strange close for the first years who were packing their materials and talking amongst themselves.

They were used to their previous homeroom teachers biding them goodbye but they've quickly learned their homeroom teacher wasn't exactly a normal teacher. Their teacher Mr. Aizawa sleeps in his yellow sleeping bag at any "free" moment during the day and right at the sound of the closing bell. The first day was jarring to the students despite being warned by their upperclassmen during the opening ceremony.

It was a strange habit but their upperclassmen assured them he was a great teacher. However, during this entire week, Mr. Aizawa had this intense air of intimidation to him making it difficult for anyone to approach him awake, let alone asleep.

The upperclassmen told them Mr. Aizawa wasn't usually like this. And strangely enough, it wasn't just him. Most of the teachers were on edge as well. The second and third-year students who asked what was wrong were all given the same answer.

"We're still recovering from our full-time hero work." Which made no sense to the students, given the school schedule, but any further questioning was shut down.

But it was obvious to the students at this point that their teachers' strange behaviour had to be caused by the one new thing that happened to U.A. High. The principal's adopted daughter.

It was obvious there were ill-feelings towards the young girl by some of the students since day one. And despite how wrong it was on the surface many didn't feel the need to stop it. Their teachers flat out ignored her giving them the impression she was a spoiled child. Thereby making the students who gossiped about her valid in their judgment and action. And given how the teachers were, the students didn't want to imagine what the Principal was like, so they believed staying away from his daughter was the best thing to do.

Today however Mr. Aizawa was called over by their English teacher Present Mic just as the closing bell rang. It wasn't just those two, all teachers were called to the conference room. The students naturally assumed it had to be one of many after-school staff meetings. However, the atmosphere they felt from their teachers said something else.

* * *

Inside the conference room, all the teachers excluding the High Staff were seated and in front of them was a white envelope. The atmosphere was heavy as they waited apprehensively for what their Principal had to say. Although they all knew what was to come, evident of their lowered heads and uneasy hearts.

"As you already know, Ochaco Uraraka is the daughter of the Scarlet Maiden. I chose to adopt her in order to provide a safe and brighter future for her. However, there is more information involving the adoption I didn't disclose. I believed it wasn't necessary."

His tone of voice was clear he expected better from them, and that they greatly disappointed him with their conduct.

Unfazed by their evident shame, he continued. "The Police Force has a more _legalistic_ approach when dealing with the special case of Ochaco Uraraka. They consider me fully capable of taking care of her, and as long as she shows no signs of being a threat to society, they have no issues. However, the Hero Public Safety Commission doesn't agree."

The teachers can see how terribly agitated the Principal was becoming by the second. It was a rare sight that has them feeling nauseous.

"They don't see her as a young girl in need of guidance but a powerhouse needed to deter villainy. If I didn't step in, they would. And I can assure you they would use any means necessary to tame her."

The teachers have come to realize Mr. Nezu's choice to adopt was far more personal than they initially thought. _"He wanted to save her from being misused, just as he once was,"_ they all thought. As they processed this new truth, their shame continued to grow and eat at them.

Mr. Nezu took a moment to drink his tea. "She didn't trust me at first," he spoke calmly. "The only one she listened to was All Might. He convinced her to stay here with me. He told her U.A. High was the best place to be. Yet this best place deemed by All Might was also the place where she was blatantly ignored and ridiculed."

The Principal touched his scar in an attempt to steady himself. He shouldn't allow his sadistic side to come out. Although he had to admit, seeing their flushed faces and fidgeting bodies was a sight to behold. And he knew they understood that.

"I do not fault the students who treated her rudely. It's natural for them to be wary of her. She isn't a young girl to them but the Principal's daughter and as students that can be intimidating. The fault lies in their teachers who showed them how to act around her. Now, open the envelopes in front of you."

As the teachers did so, they discovered the contents were six photographs of Ochaco with the High Staff.

The first was Ochaco and LunchRush eating desserts and both were covered in baking ingredients.

_"Mr. Mic, can I help with your radio show?" _

The second was of Ochaco wearing a nurse costume and helping Recovery Girl in the infirmary.

_"Mr. Cementoss what are you teaching today?" _

The third was of HoundDog carrying Ochaco on his shoulders at the park near the school.

_"Ms. Midnight, I can help you carry those books?"_

The fourth was a simple photo of Ochaco hugging 13's arm.

_"Mr. Powerloader what does that cool machine do?"_

The fifth was of Mr. Nezu instructing Ochaco on her lessons. She had a determined look on her face but it was clear from the way her cheeks were puffed out that she was struggling.

_"Mr. Ectoplasm, can you help me with this math problem?" _

The last photograph was of the Principal, Ochaco, and the other High Staff eating on the school's roof. "That was taken this morning," Mr. Nezu stated. "And when I asked her, can the teachers join in, she said no."

_"I'm sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to help."_

Mr. Nezu having watched the teachers look through the photos and seeing a few of the younger ones on the verge of tears believed he made his point clear. "There's just one more thing I have to say before closing our meeting today."

The teachers braced themselves for the incoming reprimanding but were shocked to see the Principal neither looking agitated or having a glint of sadism in his eyes likes before.

Instead, he wore a look of regret. "I know you all are hurting because of the Scarlet Maiden. We all are. And our country is still in the process of healing." His wistful tone slowly turns into one of hope. "She may be the Scarlet Maiden's daughter but she's still an innocent child full of warmth and kindness. Her dream is to become a hero like All Might. She decided that all on her own. And we can make that a reality for her. We can save her from the terrible fate so many before her have taken."

"Can I count on all of you." Their look of resolve was all Mr. Nezu could hope for.

* * *

With the weekend over, the students witness a subtle but profound change in their homeroom teacher Mr. Aizawa. He no longer had this air of intimidation. He was more approachable whether asleep or not. The same went for all the other teachers.

By the end of the month, everything seemed back to normal. Just as the upperclassmen remembered from their previous years.

Whatever circumstances their beloved teachers had to deal with during the first week seem resolved and it had to be because of that after-school meeting. The teachers were even looking after the Principal's daughter and they all looked genuinely happy.

The students asked what happened during that school-meeting and they all received the same answer. "Just a normal after-school meeting." But their curiosity remained, making that strange event one of the Seven Mysterious of U.A.

* * *

**SCHEDULE**

I can't make promises

I love to write but writing doesn't love me.

After uploading this first chapter, I'll upload 2-3 chapters at a time to compensate for the long wait due to my lack of motivation and writer's block

And hopefully, I'll stick to it.

I don't know how far this story will go but for now, I'll just do my best.

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Apologizes for the very long wait. When I uploaded my first chapter I had a "clear" idea of where I wanted this story to go. But a week later, I realized that a major plot-point of Ochaco's development needed changing and because of that everything else had to be revised.

Plus, I have school and my writer's block that never ceases to torment me.

Basically, I know what I_ want to_ write because I have a basic outline up to the recent manga arc, but I have trouble on _how to _write it

I hope my updates will be faster when I start writing the actual episodes.

My Spoiler Warning Is Still in Affect. Again, please don't read if you choose to stay as an Anime-only

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Ochaco Uraraka: Origin 2**

Ochaco Uraraka opens her closet and searches through the large amount of clothing she owned. She didn't use to have an outfit for every day of the week, but she does now thanks to Ms. Midnight. It came as a shock a few weeks back when Ms. Midnight took her as soon as school finished, telling Mr. Nezu as she carried her off that the two of them were going shopping.

Ochaco's cheeks begin to turn red as memories of trying on the cute outfits and having Ms. Midnight take dozens of pictures floods her mind. She didn't think it was possible for embarrassment to be a form of happiness.

After finding all the pieces of the outfit she wanted to wear, she hurries to put them on. Once finished she turns to the full-length mirror standing beside her closet. She chose to wear the first outfit Ms. Midnght bought for her. A white dress shirt with a frilled collar, a pink pinafore dress with a front pocket and with two large white buttons on each strap, along with black tights and a pair of bright red boots.

She does a quick twirl in front of the mirror. "Perfect," she said happily. She goes to leave her bedroom, but just as she touches the doorknob, the sunlight that was masked behind the clouds shines through her window, creating strange shadows all over her bed and floor.

She looks up. _"You've got to be kidding me..."_

All her clothing including the pairs of boots she tossed out during her search were floating. She then presses her fingertips together. _"Release."_ Everything afloat regains its gravitational pull making a mini meteor-shower that leaves her bedroom in a complete mess.

_"Maybe I should have left everything floating instead?" _She thought exasperatedly. She then puts on her pink gloves and begins to pick up the fallen clothing. _"No use in complaining now. I'll finish up before Mr. Nezu calls for me."_

After a couple of minutes, everything was back in her closet. She then takes one last look at Ms. Midnight's gift before closing the closet doors.

Ms. Midnight was the first teacher to spent time with her, and after that hectic shopping spree, it was as though Ms. Midnight alone broke the built-up ice between her and the rest of the teachers. Thankfully her gut feeling didn't betray her because the next day when she asked, as usual, if any of the teachers needed help, they accepted her help this time around. It was a bit awkward at first but pleasant too.

By the end of the month, she got her teachers to smile even Mr. Aizawa, though he won't admit it. And being the reason behind someone's smile made her incredibly happy. A feeling she loved more than the gentle warmth from the lullaby.

Yet...

No matter how much she convinced herself that she loved her teachers whole-heartedly. The faint bittersweet feeling she gets when she thinks about them won't go away. Tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes. It pained her that her resentment wouldn't leave because she truly believed they were sorry for how they treated her.

_"They just had to be..." _Because every moment with them during the past month felt like a silent message to her, telling her. _"This is how things should have been from the start." _But it's because of that lingering resentment that forces her to question. _"Why weren't things like that from the start?"_

Why did they ignore her? Why did they avoid her? Surprisingly, none of that mattered because she wanted to believe she wasn't that shallow at getting upset just because a grown adult didn't want to spend time with her.

What mattered to her. What she finds herself unable to let go just yet, was the way they used to look at her whenever their eyes met. It was as though they blamed her for something terrible.

She then closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath, and sings the lullaby. _"If these horrible feelings won't go away. Then all I can do is bury them for as long as I can...just as I always do..."_

* * *

Mr. Nezu was in his office getting ready to close up his school for the day. An exact hour since school has ended, the earliest he has ever closed his school during his long years serving as the Principal.

But today is a special occasion. He was able to schedule a hospital visit with his long-time friend, the Symbol of Peace and Justice himself, All Might. Today marks exactly one month since he took in Ochaco Uraraka and exactly two months since All Might's hiatus from his hero-duties.

He eyes the newspaper on his desk that he's read earlier today. It was apparent the public uproar for All Might's whereabouts were getting more severe as the weeks drew on. The Hero Public Saftey Commission and Police Force were doing all they can to keep information from getting leaked. It would be disastrous if the public found out that the Number One Hero was nearly killed by an all-powerful villain.

A villain he knew wasn't gone for good.

So far no information pertaining All Might has been successfully leaked out, but that hasn't stopped the public from reporting their theories about his abrupt disappearance. The majority of those theories centered around the Scarlet Maiden and all of them couldn't be anymore further from the truth.

He understood it was impossible not to connect every _unexplained incident_ whether villainous or not to the Scarlet Maiden. She is, as famous critics have said: "As real as any person but elusive as any myth."

Suddenly, vivid thoughts of All Might's horrendous injuries rack through his mind causing his own horrendous memories to resurface. The stench of it all was too much to bear. He quickly pulls open his desk drawer and reaches for the cigarette pack he keeps hidden away. He then opens his window and wastes no time to light the cigarette and take his first inhale. After a moment he exhales, and with every breath, he can feel the stench dissipate as his nerves begin to relax.

Still by the window, he looks back to his desk where a small picture frame stood next to his computer. What was framed was the first of many drawings Ochaco made and the most precious to him.

It all started when she asked him to read one of the children's books offered at the hospital. It was how they bonded for the first time. She would choose a book and he would read it for her. One day, she chose a book about family. He knew she would eventually ask about her's, given how she would pay attention to the families going in and out of the hospital.

He was prepared to tell her what he could. Which is why it shocked him greatly when she didn't ask about her birth family during their next scheduled reading time. Instead, she handed him a folded piece of paper. When he unfolded it, he saw a child's drawing of himself, Ms. Shuzenji, Gran Torino and Ochaco under the bright yellow sun. She told him that after listening to the family book he read, she realized she already has a family.

_"You, Ms. Chiyo, Gran Torino, and All Might are my family."_

_"But where is All Might?"_

_"He's the sun watching over us."_

When she began to live at UA, her drawings expanded to include the High Staff. And just recently she started drawing the teachers and all of them were under the All Might Sun.

After he finished smoking he removes the lit end into the ashtray resting on his desk. _"He ought to retire before he wears himself out completely. We all need him alive, some more than others...Unfortunately, that won't happen, if he continues to move forward as he is..." _Looking at the ashtray on his desk, he begins to feel a bit ashamed. He then picks up the ashtray and goes to properly dispose of its contents. Having finished doing so, he hears a knock at his office door.

"You're welcomed in," he said with a knowing smile.

The door opens revealing Ochaco who wore an excited expression. "Come on Mr. Nezu! It's time to go! It's time to go meet All Might!"

He smiles fondly at his tea-child. "Yes. Let's be on our way."

He picks up his car keys and leads the way to the parking lot, with Ochaco following closely behind. He glances back and she returns his gaze with a happy smile. How he wished she would stay as she was, blissfully ignorant. But he knew that was impossible. The complete truth will come out one day. A day he will never be ready for.

_"A day I wish will never come."_

* * *

While Mr. Nezu drove in his customized car, Ochaco seated at the back looks out the window, eying the familiar long route to the hospital as she reminisces over her brief stay there.

She made a lot of wonderful memories. Like the times Mr. Nezu would read ever book of her choosing. The times when Gran Torino would share his taiyaki with her for breakfast and Ms. Chiyo would scold them. The times All Might would tell her of his heroic exploits and what it means to be a true hero.

However...

She leans her head against the window and closes her eyes. _"There were also unpleasant memories too..."_

She understood that no matter where one goes, unpleasant memories were bound to be made, but what made her stay at the hospital more unbearable than the first two weeks at UA High was that she couldn't do anything for them.

The times All Might locked himself away because he refused to be seen when he relapsed in recovery. The times Ms. Chiyo would be sitting in the waiting room alone after the death of her patients. The times when Gran Torino would leave and not return for days. The times Mr. Nezu would smoke multiple cigarettes as his fur stood on end.

_"During my entire stay, I wasn't able to help my family in any way," _she thought as she fought the urge to cry. She didn't know how to help at first and because of that, she couldn't begin to repay their kindness. All she could do was watch as they suffered all alone.

_"To be unhelpful. To be unable to give back. To be of no use."_ It wasn't something she just hated being, it was something she deeply feared, far more than revisiting her night-terrors.

She opens her eyes and stares at her father's driver-seat, a small smile on her face. _"But I'm in a good place now." _She was beyond grateful for All Might encouraging her to live at UA with Mr. Nezu. _"Yes, it was hard at first." _She then reaches into her front pocket and pulls out the drawing she's been working on. A drawing of everyone under the sun. _"But now I'm able to bring a smile upon everyone's faces. I'm not just helpful; I'm uplifting too. And I can't wait to show that to All Might, Gran Torino and-"_

"Yes I understand," spoke Mr. Nezu tensely.

Confused and worried by her father's sudden response, she looks away from her drawing and finds him wearing a singular earpiece. _"He must be talking to someone, but who?" _She looks over to the dashboard and sees a familiar name. The name of a person she was hoping to talk to as well.

_"Sir Nighteye..."_

* * *

Arriving at the hospital late evening, Ochaco was instructed by Mr. Nezu to stay in the quiet waiting room until he came back for her.

This waiting room was within a closed-off section on the top floor specifically reserved for All Might. The entire floor was actually reserved for Pro-Heroes but All Might's room was completely sealed off and entry was limited to a few doctors including Ms. Chiyo and a select few including herself who had entry passes to get through the sealed door. Mr. Nezu explained it was a necessity to prevent any information leak about All Might's condition.

She assumed the reason she couldn't visit All Might or Gran Torino right away was because of that phone call from Sir Nighteye. Mr. Nezu was wearing his earpiece so she couldn't hear anything the two were talking about. However, she could tell that something unpleasant was happening.

_"Sir Nighteye..." _She honestly knew nothing about him, except that he is working closely with All Might. He too didn't give her the time of day but the difference between him and the UA teachers was that he never looked at her with ill-feelings. Whenever their eyes met, there was always sadness within them. Before she could ask or say anything else to him, he'd excuse himself and walk away. No other words were passed between them.

She hopes today will be different. _"And maybe I can add him to the family picture too..."_

After half an hour passed, the quietness was getting to her. She stands and after taking her first hesitant step, she walks out of the waiting room and heads to All Might. After the long walk, she finally reaches the corner that will lead straight to his registered room.

"Don't be absurd All Might. You need to retire."

She halts at hearing Sir Nighteye's voice. Ever so slowly and quietly, she reaches for the corner and peers around it. She sees the backs of Sir Nighteye, Mr. Nezu, Gran Torino, Ms. Chiyo, and further ahead was All Might.

* * *

Sir Nighteye grimaces as All Might leaves his room. For the past week, he along with Gran Torino and Recovery Girl have been trying to convince All Might to retire. He had hoped with Mr. Nezu's assistance today, All Might will finally see reason. But deep down he knew it was practically futile, as he watches All Might leave his bedroom. But he had to try, the future he envisioned can't come to pass.

He follows after him. "Don't be absurd All Might. You need to retire."

All Might continues to walk forwards, using the wall next to him as support. "The news, didn't you see?" He spoke to them firmly. "Everyone's looking for me. And if they're waiting for me. Then I have to go."

His pain and exhaustion were palpable to everyone present.

"Trying to be a hero in the state you're in will only lead to more pain for everyone." Sir Nighteye spoke equally firm. "Your respiratory organs are in horrible shape. You'll never be the same as you were before. For the sake of the peace, you desire." He takes in a tired breath. "You should retire, while you're still a living legend."

Mr. Nezu knew convincing All Might to stop was a lost cause from the start but he made a promise with Sir Nighteye to help. "If you're looking for a successor for One for All. You can search at UA all you like. You've done more than your fair share already."

"It's okay for you to take rest in a soft bed," continued Sir Nighteye. "Let's find someone who's cheerful, strong, and amiable. Someone like you and entrust it to them."

All Might comes to a halt. "And what will become of the Symbol in the meantime? All For One may be gone, but in our society of superpowers, his replacement will never be far." He turns to face Sir Nighteye directly. "Especially with that child still in his grasps...I have to save them...That was her dying wish...I have to-"

Seeing All Might about to lose his balance, Sir Nighteye quickly runs over to steady him. "The only way to find that child is to find any leads to All For One, and we're doing all we can to find those leads." His desperation quickly unravels his suppressed grief for her. "I don't understand why Lady Uraraka chose to die without telling us anything. But whatever her reasons are, I know she only wants what's best for us."

_"So please just listen to me."_

"I understand your philosophy of being a Symbol. I respect and admire it. But Just Look!" His expression contorts in pain at the sight of his hero's strained face. "You can't even smile properly." He can feel All Might pulling away from his hold. His words yet again weren't getting through to him. "If you insist on continuing with these theatrics...I won't support you anymore! I can't! I don't want too..."

"Did you_ foresee_ me?" All Might's sudden question causes his throat to go dry and his tight hold to loosen. All Might still hunch over, looks up at him directly. "I thought I told you not to do that for me, Nighteye."

"Even if you retire, that just means the next Number One will appear!" Sir Nighteye presses onwards, his patience for All Might's stubbornness thinning away. "Sure it may get rough in the short interim before we find a successor. But we might be able to avoid_ that_ too."

All Might glares at Sir Nighteye incredulously "And how many will be subjected to fear and suffering in that short interim?" He pulls away from Sir Nighteye's hold completely and marches on, ignoring his partner's cry. "Besides, your foresight has never been wrong before, has it?"

"There Just Hasn't Been An Exception Until Now," Sir Nighteye hollered loudly in frustration. "That's All! I'll Change The Future, I Swear! But At This Rate, It'll All Go According to My Foresight! And I** Cannot** Let That Happen! I Want Nothing More Than To Be There For You, All Might!"

"And It's For The World's Sake," he replies eerily calm, "That _I Am Here_, Nighteye."

Sir Nighteye losing his voice for a moment watches as All Might continues down the hall as though all his pain and exhaustion from before disappeared. _"Why can't you listen to me...Please don't go All Might...Think of what she would've wanted...If you go on like this then..."_

**"If You Go On Like This! You'll Fight A Villian And Meet A Death Too Gruesome To Describe!"**

* * *

Ochaco having run back to the waiting room finds the garbage can and throws up in it. After throwing up all she could, she sits back down and stares up at the ceiling in disbelief at what she heard. Her body too numb to move.

_"All Might...is going to die..." _She knew everyone dies eventually, but hearing those words from Sir Nighteye cut through her like a knife. _"He's going to die..." _

She then feels something in her hands. She looks down and sees she's holding a cup of water. "Drink up, dearie." She looks to her right and sees Ms. Chiyo sitting next to her. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Ms. Chiyo entering the room. She brings the cup to her mouth and drinks the water fully.

"Thank you, Ms. Chiyo." She then sets the empty cup down on her seat. "Where's Mr. Nezu and Gran Torino?"

"Gran Torino is with All Might and Mr. Nezu is with Sir Nighteye. They have to tell them that you've heard the entire argument."

Ochaco feels her stomach drop, as she lowers her head in shame. Ms. Chiyo then reaches out and places a gentle hand on Ochaco's cheek. "You naughty girl, haven't we thought you that eavesdropping is bad." Ochaco tears up a bit and Ms. Chiyo pulls her in for a hug.

The three of them knew Ochaco was there from the start. However, they figured revealing Ochaco to the two arguing men would escalate things further. After all, there isn't anyone who loves and worries about Ochaco more than those two.

"Ms. Chiyo," Ochaco started softly as she looks into her eyes. "Is All Might really going to die?"

"I don't know dearie," she replies honestly. "It really depends on All Might. As you heard, Sir Nighteye and all of us want All Might to retire. If he stops working as a hero, he may be spared from his horrible fate. That is what Sir Nighteye hopes for but-"

"But That Young Lad Is Still Stubborn As Always!" The two girls look ahead and see Gran Torino charging in, with Mr. Nezu following quickly behind.

Ochaco felt chills run down her spine. Gran Torino was fuming and in a swift motion, he raises his staff and whacks her on the head. The young girl holds her head as she reels in pain.

"Gran Torino, That Wasn't Necessary," yelled Mr. Nezu irritatedly.

"It Certainly Was," he retorted. "Cause Clearly, She Doesn't Get Enough Discipline At UA."

"I'm sorry for being naughty," Ochaco whimpered, her head still aching. "I just couldn't stand the quiet anymore."

Gran Torino's anger subsides at her apology. He just realized that she was left on her own in this waiting room for over half an hour. Any child her age would have left sooner.

"All right boys, settle down," demanded Ms. Chiyo as she nurses Ochaco's bruised head. "Now's not the time. We chose to let her listen and now we must face the consequences."

Ms. Chiyo holds onto Ochaco's hands and stares intently at her. "Ochaco, what we're about to explain must never leave this room, understand. The only ones who know this truth are present in this very room and All Might and Sir Nighteye. Not another soul must ever know, not even the teachers at UA."

Ochaco's heart begins to race, as the full weight of what she stumbled upon sinks in. She takes in a deep breath "Yes, I understand." Ms. Chiyo gives her a reassuring smile, then turns to Mr. Nezu cueing him to begin.

_"A part of the truth has been revealed today."_ Mr. Nezu thought miserably. _"When will the full truth be revealed?" _He then begins to explain what he could to her. "One For All, is a quirk passed down from predecessor to successor in order to serve the greater good. All For One, is a supervillain and mortal enemy of the One For All holders."

Mr. Nezu's explanation made sense to her, but it just brought more questions into her mind than before. Questions like: _"Why is this something that must be kept a secret? How many One For All holders were there before All Might? Who are they, what are their names? What kind of lives did they lead? Who exactly is All For One? Why is he the mortal enemy? Why does he have a child with him? Who is-"_

She remembers there was one other thing that stabbed her heart besides All Might's imminent death...

"Who is Lady Uraraka?" she asked quietly. "All Might and Sir Nighteye said she was trying to save a child from All For One." She couldn't discern any thoughts or emotions from their stoic expressions. It scared her but she was determined to at least get this haunting question answered. "She has the same last name as me...Is she family?"

The truth is, she hardly thought about her birth family. She didn't think it was necessary because she already has a family. But she couldn't help but wonder from time to time when she saw the other families coming in and out of the hospital.

"You heard it yourself! She's dead! There isn't anything else for you to know!" Gran Torino's harsh voice causes Ochaco's eyes to swell up with tears. The sight of her expression causes his heart to rack with guilt. _"I've gone too far..." _He turns and walks out of the waiting room. "I'll leave the rest to you, Chiyo, Nezu."

Ms. Chiyo watches Gran Torino leave. _"You old fool...There's nothing wrong with apologizing...She won't ever hate you for it..." _She then turns to Ochaco. "He didn't mean to yell at you, you know that right? He cares about you very much..." She sighs tiredly. "It's just...complicated..."

Ochaco blinks her tears away. "It's okay...I'm not hurt by it...I know he can be scary sometimes...All Might said so himself...But not even someone like Gran Torino can stop All Might?..." She looks to Ms. Chiyo and Mr. Nezu. "Isn't there anything more we can do to save All Might from being killed?"

Ms. Chiyo shook her head no. "It's as I said before, sweetheart. It all depends on All Might, and I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do," she spoke wistfully. "I'm in a tight spot myself. Simply telling All Might I won't heal him is not enough to stop him. He'll continue being a hero regardless of his health and in my good conscience, I can't leave him like that. I have no choice but to heal him the best I can."

Ochaco looks at Ms. Chiyo sadly before turning to Mr. Nezu who shook his head no as well. "There's nothing else I can do either, except continue raising the next generations of heroes."

_"So that's it," _she thought hopelessly. _"There's nothing else we can do except watch All Might run to his end..." _ She grips the ends of her dress tightly. _"Is that the price of being the Symbol of Peace and Justice? To help but not accept help from others?... To die alone?... It's too cruel a fate..." _She touches her front-pocket, feeling the picture she wanted to show. _"A fate I too pushed onto him..."_

She understood first hand that as long as you don't give up, your heart will reach others. But now she's come to learn the hard truth that no matter how much you try, sometimes you just aren't the right person. No matter how much you want to be. _"I guess it's impossible to be an uplifting person for everyone." _She then remembers what Sir Nighteye said to All Might.

_"Let's find someone who's cheerful, strong, and amiable. Someone like you and entrust it to them."_

She brings her hands together and closes her eyes. "Just as One For All is entrusted to another. I'm going to entrust saving All Might to you. So please, whoever you are, wherever you might be, please save All Might from this horrible fate." She continues to pray as her tears fall. "I promise to be by your side as you become the Next Symbol. You won't ever be lonely. So please, hurry to All Might."

Unbeknownst to her as Mr. Nezu and Ms. Chiyo comforted her, Gran Torino, Sir Nighteye, and All Might were in the hallway outside the waiting room listening to her heartfelt prayer. Once she finished, the three men left to their separate ways.

Only to be reunited in the far future by the very prayer she made that night in the hospital.

* * *

Midterm-week is coming up soon, so I probably won't be uploading until after exams are over.

Also, just to be clear, I'm not giving up on this story anytime soon. I just find it hard to write.

Reviews either complimenting or critical are very much appreciated.

**Thank You**


End file.
